motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:50Bucks/@comment-25908838-20150813174604/@comment-25908838-20150817195458
You probably should have consulted a dictionary before accusing me of having not done so. From dictionary.com: verb (used with object) 1. to defraud; swindle: He cheated her out of her inheritance. 2. to deceive; influence by fraud: He cheated us into believing him a hero. 3. to elude; deprive of something expected: He cheated the law by suicide. verb (used without object) 4. to practice fraud or deceit: She cheats without regrets. 5. to violate rules or regulations: He cheats at cards. 6. to take an examination or test in a dishonest way, as by improper access to answers. 7. Informal. to be sexually unfaithful (often followed by on): Her husband knew she had been cheating all along. He cheated on his wife. noun 8. a person who acts dishonestly, deceives, or defrauds: He is a cheat and a liar. 9. a fraud; swindle; deception: The game was a cheat. 10. Law. the fraudulent obtaining of another's property by a pretense or trick. 11. an impostor While I don't personally know Phantom and can't speak to #7, I don't see where Phantom meets any of the other definitions. If you're really concerned about cheaters, look at the Top 10 board of any event, and I guarantee you that at least 30% of them are cheaters. The developers know this, and they've done nothing. Clearly, they don't care. And if they don't care, how can you claim it's even against the rules? On the subject of not doing research: "Reloading this game 7 times shows as much desperation as a heroin user getting his first fix of the day" - do you know many heroin users? I do. I doubt Phantom would have killed anyone if he didn't capture that worker. "Anyone who goes through life cutting corners every chance they get is a total loser." - You've made an assumption that Phantom cuts corners every chance he gets, and used that assumption to make a judgment on his character. Actually, racecar drivers cut every corner that they can get away with. You know what that makes them? Winners. "Your argument has no base to stand on." Actually my argument has quite a base to stand on, even if you don't accept the precedent component thereof. If you disagree, please define what makes on a "cheat". And just because baiting you is fun, here's a non-hypothetical question: a month ago, I captured a VIP monster in an event. The game crashed before the battle completed and, when it restarted, I had neither the 5 golden balls I used nor the VIP monster. Countless emails (excuse me, I meant DAILY emails, as they clearly CAN be counted) to support have gone unanswered. Remember that, and let's go on. Just before that happened, version 1.71 of the game was released on iOS. A huge number of bugs were promptly reported, prompting the developers to release v1.72. Except it isn't - it's actually 1.7101, and fixes no bugs (as near as I can tell). HOWEVER, the Apple App Store still claims it is 1.72. This then makes the developer guilty of numbers 2 & 10 above. So, having determined that the developer is a cheat, would it still be cheating for me to use the reloading method under discussion to get a VIP monster? Finally, if you're as young as I suspect and are treating this post as a tl;dr, here's a summary: Nobody here really cares what your opinion of them is. Nobody here really cares if you call them a cheater.